


I Know Your Sister Turns Everyone On

by twinkylukey



Series: Luke’s older sister au’s [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Bottom Luke, Gay, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Luke has an older sister, M/M, This is Bad, Top Ashton, angsty, older ashton, this is going to be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: Luke is seemingly unnoticed by everyone. When Ashton Irwin (his crush), tries to come onto him, Luke can’t help but think Ashton only wants him for his older, more popular sister.





	I Know Your Sister Turns Everyone On

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment for part two!!! It’ll have lots of smut ;)

In hindsight, Luke supposed his sister was really pretty. She was small, with long, soft blonde hair that touched her back, big, blue eyes, and a slim figure, it was hard to find her unattractive. She was a girl of many cliques, a drama student, a cheerleader, etc. Luke found it hard to find a single thing wrong with her, at least, from an outside perspective.  
Lacy Hemmings received a lot of attention throughout her life.  
From her mother, she was praised for being the only girl. From her father, she was "Daddy's little girl". At school, she was the girl that all the boys chased after.  
Her brother, however, remained unnoticed by many.  
Luke Hemmings was awkward. He was too tall, sported a patch of stubble along his jaw and cheeks, spoke with a deep and mellow voice, and had sad, dark blue eyes that made him hard to read. He liked playing guitar in his bedroom, and he didn’t really enjoy school. High school was hell Lacy’s younger sibling.  
None of these factors truly helped the fact that Luke was gay, and most of the boys he liked used him to get to Lacy. And sometimes, Lacy would pursue these boys right in front of the younger boy. They would grab her ass, kiss her neck, and it made Luke physically sick. He was jealous. Jealous of the life that his older sister got to live.  
Lacy looked at her younger brother once she had parked inside the parking lot of their high school. She was his ride everywhere because their parents didn’t have enough money to buhim his own car yet.  
“Don’t forget where we’re parked. I don’t want to wait on you after the bell rings.” She said, adjusting her hair in the mirror.  
Luke huffed, “More like me waiting for you, but okay.”  
Luke wondered if he should just get a job, so he never had to ask his family for anything. It wasn’t like they cared about his existence anyways. Maybe he could save up all of his money and buy an apartment somewhere far away. Somewhere where he wasn’t just, “Lacy’s brother”.  
He got out of Lacy’s car. Grabbing his back and shuffling across the parking lot, Luke took his time about going inside the building.  
The school board should really give kids pamphlets about high school. Maybe even an instruction booklet. Luke laughed internally at the thought of someone writing a book about how to get through high school. No matter what you did to make high school enjoyable, you would still just be a member of the crowd, lacking originality and flavor. Luke wondered if there were other people who just felt invisible.  
“Hey, Lu. Have a good weekend?” Luke’s friend, Calum, pulled him from his thoughts.  
“It was fine. I just listened to music. Sorry that I couldn’t hang out, though. I got grounded.” Luke said irritatedly, unpacking his backpack once they walked to their lockers.  
“What for?”  
“I didn’t help Lacy with her stupid homework.”  
Luke put his backpack on the hook and grabbed the notebook he needed for his first class, chemistry. Luke hated chemistry because that was the only class he had with Lacy. Lacy had failed chemistry when she was a Sophomore, and she constantly asked Luke for help on the homework.  
“She’s such a brat.” Calum said, shaking his head.  
“I know.” Luke muttered. He closed his locker.  
Calum had been Luke’s friend since Kindergarten. The tan boy with jet-black hair had been making life better for Luke for as long as he could remember. Calum had the same sense of humor and shared a lot of the same interests. Sometimes, Luke would spend the night at Calum’s just to get away from his family. The sad truth was that Luke felt more love at Calum’s house than he had ever felt in his own.  
Calum continued on, rambling about his weekend, but Luke had zoned out. The senior boys were walking past, and Luke had never felt more like a bottom in his life (except for when he saw them last week, as well). Luke didn’t really like all of the boys, rather, just one.  
Ashton Irwin  
Ashton was a sculpted, golden angel with floppy curls and dimples in his cheeks. His biceps were the size of Luke’s legs, and his thighs were thick and muscular. He had huge hands with long fingers to match. When he walked by, the whole room would smell of aftershave and sandalwood.  
The whole scenario tended to intoxicate Luke.  
To top it all off, Ashton was nice to most everyone. He was polite to adults, great with little kids, and smarter than anyone Luke has ever met in real life. Of course, he didn’t know Luke existed, but that was all fine. Luke knew Ashton existed, and that was enough for him for the rest of his adult life.  
“And so I said—you’re not even listening are you?” Calum cut himself off, snapping his fingers in front of Luke’s face to pull him out of the trance.  
“God, I wish he would let me suck his cock.” Luke said, unaware he was speaking out loud.  
Calum laughed and hugged his best friend’s side. “Oh, Lucas! You horndog! Why don’t you just ask him out?”  
“Fuck no. Have you met me, Calum?”  
The whole idea made Luke frustrated. If he tried to ask Ashton out he’d end up stuttering or saying something inappropriate. Besides, the older boy was too perfect to be gay.  
Luke was fine with daydreaming.  
“Yes, I have. You’re a cool guy. You like good music, you play guitar, and you’re cute. What’s there to worry about?” Calum grabbed his things and motioned for Luke to follow him to class.  
“He doesn’t know I exist? He’s not gay?” Luke asked, sassily whisper-shouting.  
“You never know, Lu. You never know.”  
So Luke sat in class, doodling Ashton’s name across the top margin of his notebook paper. He started to imagine a fantasy world where Ashton wanted to be his boyfriend. A world where someone knew he existed. A visible Luke.  
The chemistry class went on methodically. Luke was convinced he could hear his own heartbeat. Lacy was sat across the room in a huge group of guys. They weren’t paying attention to the teacher. They were asking Lacy about the game and whether or not she would be there.  
Luke lived in a high school movie.  
After elements, atomic weights, and formulas, Luke’s class was over. And he was allowed to go to his free period. Luke spent this period in the library everyday. He was supposed to be studying, but he used that time each day to scroll on his phone (or look at Ashton whichever is cool).  
Luke had a schedule for where he should sit during free period if he wanted to see Ashton. Sometimes, Ashton would choose one of the loveseats by the front desk to read, and other times he would play games on his phone at a table directly beside the nonfiction books. If Luke sat near the biographies, he would get a perfect view of Ashton’s toned arms and handsome face.  
Free period was Luke’s favorite period.  
Today, however, something was off.  
Ashton was not in either of his usual spots. Luke couldn’t spot him anywhere. He was so disappointed.  
He let out a soft sigh, and hung his head low. Settling for a boring scroll through Twitter, Luke couldn’t help but feel that today was going to be a horrible day.  
Reading all of the news on his phone, Luke had blurred out his surroundings. He hadn’t notice a figure walking towards him. A figure with a plan that would change Luke’s day.  
“Excuse me?”  
Now, where did Luke know that fucking voice. It was a very manly—  
Luke’s eyes darted up, and he couldn’t stop them from widening. His heart rate picked up. He hoped he looked alright. Ashton Irwin just asked for his attention. Ashton Irwin was acknowledging his existence.  
“Oh...hello? What’s up?”  
Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  
Ashton smiled at sat down in front of Luke. “I was wondering if you could take this note from me. I’m really busy and—”  
Luke felt his heart sink. This was for Lacy. Ashton wanted Lacy and not him. How could Luke be so foolish?  
“No, no it’s fine. I’ll give it to her.” Before he could cry, before he could embarrass himself, Luke nodded to Ashton and quickly grabbed his things. He all but sprinted out of the library and into the bathrooms.  
Of course, this is what Ashton wanted. Of course, Ashton was straight. Luke was an idiot. Luke was nothing compared to his sister. Invisible. He locked himself inside of a stall and crouched down into a sitting position. He fumbled with the note, thinking of tearing it apart,  
Luke was so mad the he decided he was going to invade Ashton’s privacy and read the stupid note. Written in blue, scribbly ink:  
I have been watching you from afar for a long time. You’re so cute. I know your sister turns everyone on, but I kinda like you best. We should hang out sometime. Let me know.  
-Ashton xx  
Luke rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. He held the note up to the light. He brought it close to his face. The words were real. It wasn’t a dream.  
Ashton Irwin thought he was cute. He wanted to hang out with him.  
To say that the day went better for Luke was an understatement. He didn’t even mind the ride home with Lacy because he knew tomorrow he was going to speak to Ashton, and they were going to make plans to hang out. That is,  
if Ashton forgave him for being a jerk.  
The next day, Luke walked into the library at the same time he did everyday. He set his books down and looked around for Ashton. When he saw that Ashton was on the loveseat he felt relieved.  
Slowly, he made his way over to the older boy. The note was folded neatly in his hand.  
“Um...hello?”  
Ashton was on his phone, and when he looked up he smiled sadly at Luke. “Hi, Luke.”  
It felt so surreal to hear his name come out of Ashton’s mouth.  
“Hey, um I’m sorry about yesterday. I was a total jerk. I thought you only wanted to talk to me because of my sister.” Luke said, carefully sitting beside the older boy.  
Ashton’s eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. “But, I’m gay?”  
“Well, I didn’t know that. Now that I do, I’d be happy to take you up on that offer.”  
Hazel eyes met the pools of crystal blue in front of them. The two shared a sweet smile.  
“Really?” Ashton asked, leaning forward.  
“Yeah,” Luke smiled, “As long as you don’t mention Lacy.”  
Ashton hummed, and a blush crept along Luke’s neck and toes.  
“Why don’t I start by giving you a ride home today?” Ashton asked, his knuckles brushing Luke’s.  
“Um yeah, I’d love that.”


End file.
